The present invention relates to gardening equipment and more particularly to a garden implement system that includes a two-part, hingedly connected, foam-lined container with two foam liner members provided therein, a garden trowel and a number of garden implement heads including a shovel head, a hoe head, and a rake head, and a telescoping handle having a bottom end that is securable to an attachment fitting provided on the shovel head, the hoe head, and the rake head; the foam lined container including two half-tubular handle gripping structures, attached to adjacent side edges of the two-part foam lined container, and two container handle sections each provided atop one of the two half-tubular handle gripping structure such that when the two-part foam lined container is in the closed position, the two half-tubular handle gripping structures are positioned adjacent to each other in a manner to form a tubular handle gripping assembly and the two container handle sections are positioned together to form a carrying handle for the two-part foam lined container; one of the foam liner members having shaped cavities provided therein for receiving therein the shovel head, the garden trowel and the hoe head; the two container handle sections each including a padlock plate such that when the two container handle sections are positioned next to each other, a padlock may be passed through the padlock plates to lock the two-part foam lined container in the closed position and the telescoping handle between the two half-tubular handle gripping structures.
Gardening is a pleasant pastime enjoyed by many. Gardening does, however, require the use of a number of tools that can be difficult to keep track of and find when they are most needed. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a garden implement system that included a case for storing and transporting the various garden implements needed at various times while gardening.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a garden implement system that includes a two-part, hingedly connected, foam-lined container with two foam liner members provided therein, a garden trowel and a number of garden implement heads including a shovel head, a hoe head, and a rake head, and a telescoping handle having a bottom end that is securable to an attachment fitting provided on the shovel head, the hoe head, and the rake head; the foam lined container including two half-tubular handle gripping structures, attached to adjacent side edges of the two-part foam lined container, and two container handle sections each provided atop one of the two half-tubular handle gripping structure such that when the two-part foam lined container is in the closed position, the two half-tubular handle gripping structures are positioned adjacent to each other in a manner to form a tubular handle gripping assembly and the two container handle sections are positioned together to form a carrying handle for the two-part foam lined container; one of the foam liner members having shaped cavities provided therein for receiving therein the shovel head, the garden trowel and the hoe head; the two container handle sections each including a padlock plate such that when the two container handle sections are positioned next to each other, a padlock may be passed through the padlock plates to lock the two-part foam lined container in the closed position and the telescoping handle between the two half-tubular handle gripping structures.
Accordingly, a garden implement system is provided. The garden implement system includes a two-part, hingedly connected, foam-lined container with two foam liner members provided therein, a garden trowel and a number of garden implement heads including a shovel head, a hoe head, and a rake head, and a telescoping handle having a bottom end that is securable to an attachment fitting provided on the shovel head, the hoe head, and the rake head; the foam lined container including two half-tubular handle gripping structures, attached to a adjacent side edges of the two-part foam lined container, and two container handle sections each provided atop one of the two half-tubular handle gripping structure such that when the two-part foam lined container is in the closed position, the two half-tubular handle gripping structures are positioned adjacent to each other in a manner to form a tubular handle gripping assembly and the two container handle sections are positioned together to form a carrying handle for the two-part foam lined container; one of the foam liner members having shaped cavities provided therein for receiving therein the shovel head, the garden trowel and the hoe head; the two container handle sections each including a padlock plate such that when the two container handle sections are positioned next to each other, a padlock may be passed through the padlock plates to lock the two-part foam lined container in the closed position and the telescoping handle between the two half-tubular handle gripping structures. Other items may also be carried in the two-part, hingedly connected, foam-lined container according to a particular gardeners needs including items such as garden shears, a foam kneeling matt, etc. In addition, if desired, the system can be provided with stick-on letters so that the gardener can personalize the container.